Ivre de rancœur
by Ocee
Summary: Il les avait bus mais il n'était pas ivre. Pas à cause de l'alcool. Et certainement pas de bonheur. Mais ivre de rancœur, ça oui, il l'était. Il les détestait plus que jamais, eux et leur maudite amitié. Leur crédulité ! OS sur Rogue


**Ivre de rancœur**

* * *

><p>Note : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…<p>

Thème : bus (00h-01h)  
>Fandom : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )<br>Nombre de mots : 677 mots  
>Personnages : Rogue<br>Rating : tout public

* * *

><p>Il les avait bus.<p>

Tous sans exception.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre.

L'alcool avait ce pouvoir de faire perdre le contrôle, et lui détestait ne pas se maîtriser.

Cela lui rappelait trop les moments où il se trouvait face à ces deux incapables qui avaient tué Lily, sa Lily. Peut-être pas à proprement parler. Parce que lui aussi l'avait tuée. Mais ils la lui avaient enlevée avant cela. Et cette colère qu'il ressentait face à eux, qu'il avait toujours ressentie dès leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire et ça l'énervait autant que ça le soulageait. Pouvoir les blâmer de tous ses maux, c'était un exutoire pour ne pas penser à sa part de responsabilité.

C'était leur faute.

Potter et Black.

Rien que de penser à leur nom lui donnait envie de cracher par terre… ou de vomir, il ne savait plus trop. Mais il se retiendrait.

Il les avait bus mais il n'était pas ivre. Pas à cause de l'alcool. Et certainement pas de bonheur. Mais ivre de rancœur, ça oui, il l'était. Il les détestait plus que jamais, eux et leur maudite amitié. Leur crédulité !

Il n'avait pas voulu le croire quand ce morveux de… quand _son_ fils avait pris la défense de Black à la fin de sa troisième année. Il ressemblait tellement à son père… c'était juste insupportable de le voir tous les jours… de devoir le protéger… de croiser son regard… ce regard… _son_ regard… Non, il n'était pas comme elle ! Il était comme lui, cet idiot qui était censé avoir choisi Black ! Oh oui, il avait tellement espéré être celui qui vengerait Lily ce soir-là… il tenait ce traître au bout de sa baguette… mais il avait fallu que ce… que _son_ fils, intervienne ! Il avait fallu qu'il soit aussi stupide que son père et qu'il fasse confiance à des criminels !

Il crispa sa main autour du dernier verre qu'il aurait souhaité à moitié plein. Mais c'était impossible. Tout était désormais à moitié vide si ce n'était complètement. Comme ce verre.

Alors il devait prendre sur lui. Oui, il s'était peut-être trompé. D'accord, Black n'avait pas vendu Lily. Mais qui avaient-ils choisi ? Ces deux grands amis, ces deux abrutis finis… qui avaient-ils choisi ? Ce rat ! Ce misérable et méprisable rat ! Il pouvait bien le reconnaître, Black aurait au moins eu la décence de mourir pour Lily, drapé dans sa satanée amitié ! Mais ce rat…

Là il n'avait plus envie de cracher ou de vomir, il désirait simplement le punir. Lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'il aurait dû éprouver sous la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de lutter pour garder son secret, leur secret, leur vie… la vie de Lily. Potter n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait ! C'était lui qui l'avait choisi. S'il n'avait pas eu la présomption de croire en ses _amis_, elle serait encore en vie. Lily, sa belle et brillante Lily… pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi _lui_ ?

Non, il ne devait pas s'égarer sur ce chemin, c'était une pente glissante. Il avait, il n'aurait jamais dû… non, ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était celle de Potter et de ce traître de Pettigrow !

Il n'avait pas voulu le croire quand Black s'était une nouvelle fois échappé. C'était censé être une histoire à dormir debout ! Comment aurait-il pu penser sérieusement que cet être insignifiant était devenu un Animagus ? Il était faible, médiocre… une serpillère. Et pourtant, pourtant, cette nuit où Dumbledore lui avait demandé de retourner les espionner, il l'avait vu… le rat s'était donc bel et bien transformé en serpent.

Et depuis ce jour, une flamme nouvelle s'était éveillée en lui…

Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Black, soit !

Alors il se vengerait sur lui. Il suffisait qu'il gagne à nouveau la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et alors, il pourrait demander ce qu'il voudrait, il pourrait l'avoir à ses pieds, le remettre à sa place, telle la serpillère qu'il était.

* * *

><p>L'envie d'écrire ce texte m'est venue en relisant le chapitre du Serment inviolable du tome 6, quand on voit Pettigrow aux ordres de Rogue et la dernière nuit d'HPF m'en a donné l'opportunité !<p>

Rogue n'est pas un perso que j'exploite souvent donc j'espère ne pas lui avoir été trop infidèle. En une heure, pas trop le temps de réfléchir et de revenir dessus... J'ai peur que ce soit un peu confus parfois mais, je me suis consolée en me disant que l'alcool aidant, ça pouvait rester crédible ^^'

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
